


Bitter

by Babblebuzz



Category: One Piece
Genre: No Romance, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babblebuzz/pseuds/Babblebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self indulgent ficclet featuring unrequited feelings to the max or Sanji over analyzes Law and comes to realizations about his own conplicated feelings about the Shitty Swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been chilling as a memo on my phone for awhile, if unrequited feelings is your thing as well, I hope you enjoy.

He's gorgeous.

Sanji knows this, truly, but it wasn't anything that had to be acknowledged. That didn't stop the damn surgeon guy though. 

It's offputing when adding a new element to a wholesome dish, an eyesore of the tongue among carefully blended spices already settled and favored by the palette.

It's just like the captain to do that, toss something dirty into the kitchen and demand a new dish. The rubber fiend would laugh and catapult away before any retorts, or kicks, could connect with his smiling face.

Tra-guy, can't be trusted, like any new fruit or strange meat the Captain finds and brings aboard, it's up to the cook to discern if it's edible, safe.

Chopper is bouncing with every step, the small reindeer runs circles around the tall swordsman asking questions and proudly answering the few he gets in return. 

If nothing else, the man knows medicine, and that he's being watched.

"Oi Marimo, go take a bath! I don't want your smelly ass eating with the ladies!" Sanji calls out, cigarette bobbing. 

There's a grumble and he's tilting right, face a foot from the deck before swinging around and planting a roundhouse to a sheathed sword.

"Shut it, Shitty Cook! It's none of your business when I bathe!" Zoro growls, two swords in hand blocking Sanji's kick.

Ever aware of his surroundings, Zoro's eye meets the entertained smirk on the feathery doctor's face. A dusting of pink meets green on a scowling face.

Zoro pauses and leaps back while resheathing his swords. Head turned away he walks towards the bath house, "I'm going to take a nap."

"Wrong way shithead." Sanji provokes with no results. Zoro's back dissapears around a turn and Sanji's gaze lingers for just a second longer.

When the blond chef breaks his stare he notices another looking for the afterimage of the green haired swordsman.

He doesn't like it.

As first mate and resident demon, Zoro's known for being the most reluctant to welcome guests among the crew and not being very discreet about it.

It's his stare that quietly announces, "I don't trust you" that reassures the rest of the crew that no matter what, someone's watching for them. Zoro's the cautious one, the watcher and the judge. 

Zoro's slow to trust, so why doesn't he give Law the cold treatment?

That smattering of pink on tan cheeks... "Shit!" Sanji curses and spits out his cigarette stub then plugs his mouth with a fresh one. The last one up burnt up to his lips without him noticing.

The burn's small but painful. 

It takes a few hours, just hours for them to speak. It's so casual Sanji can't help but be put on his toes.

It's not a long conversation, but what can be expected from macho swordsmen, they grunt around and Zoro reaches inside his robe to pull out a small jar. When he stretches his hand towards Law the folds open exposing peaked nipples.

Law eye's it like a hawk, Sanji jerks his head back. Lighting a cigarette, then another, and another, he calms himself.

Sanji realizes, in the same way people know water's wet and fire's hot, that Zoro is physically attractive. It hasn't mattered before and it shouldn't matter now, but Law's watching.

It's almost funny at first. Seeing someone you've become numb to, someone you've settled your ties with, from a fresh perspective. Sanji knows it's a fine dish, but it's not important. It's not.

That's when it happens, watching him watch Zoro. Blue eyes under blonde bangs can't help buy keep track of the First Mate too.

Law never goes out of line, he doesn't touch or stare inappropriately. He keeps distance even when they're speaking to eachother, he doesn't mention it even though it's clear. His attraction.

Zoro doesn't bring it up but he makes no moves to push Law away, no sideways glares or rejection of company. It stings, unexpectedly, that they can act so friendly.

It shouldn't bother the cook, it's clearly not being pursued, it wouldn't matter anyway. Zoro wouldn't, he'd never accept Law.

All the same, Sanji can't look at Zoro the same now. He feels poisoned. When his eyes follow the strong form of the three style swordsman, he can't help but understand how the surgeon must feel, looking at those strong shoulders, jutting hip bones and exposed chest.

He caught a glimpse of the cow hatted man's face and felt crumpled. Schooling his features Sanji lights another cigarette. Eyes half lidded the cook watches shapeless smoke swirl and expand to nothing. 

Looking at the doctor swordsman's back, Sanji exhales.

Bitter, that's exactly what this new spice is. 

Sanji pictures three gold earrings and a flash of green before calling to Law, "Oi Tra-guy,"

Law turns and faces Sanji with only a seconds hesitation and half glance back at the door leading to the Marimo.

Sanji takes a moment reminiscing back when he gave Zoro a piece of his heart and Luffy handed it back.

He shakes his head and steels his heart once more, "The Shitty swordsman's not available, Trafalgar. Don't push it."

Law gives the cook a deep frown, brows pulling taunt his whole face closed. His pinking ears give him away.

Law glares, "do not push your unrequited affections for Roronoa onto me. I am not the one on this ship who needs to watch himself around Strawhats' First Mate."

It's a bitter, bitter spice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! First posted fic on AO3 and it's embarrassingly self indulgent ^///^ 
> 
> babblebuzz.tumblr.com


End file.
